Grigori (Blood+)
Grigori is Diva's second chevalier and a minor antagonist in Blood+. He is based on the historical figure, Grigori Efimorich Rasputin. He does not appear in the anime in his original form but assumes the identity of Sonya. In the Blood+ Adagio manga, he has one of the leading roles as the Imperial Monk or Healer of the Romanov empire in Russia. Biography (anime) Only briefly mentioned during the series, he performs the death of the real-life figure and uses his powers to assume the form of a young girl named Sonya, taking refuge in a village near his hometown. In 2006, Saya and Hagi meets Grigory in a Russian village; he was assuming the form of Sonya. Through the discovery of a letter at Sonya's house, Hagi finds out that Grigori was helped to some extent by Sonya and her father. When Grigory reveals himself as a chevalier, he is killed by Saya. Before that he had helped Diva to escape. Biography (Adagio) Adagio explains the history of Grigori and Diva. At some point Amshel or Diva chose Grigori to be her chevalier. He likely helps Diva assume the identity of the daughter of Tsar Nicholas II, Grand Duchess Anastasia. It is also hinted Grigori is cajolling Tsarina Alexandra. He forms a secret cult centered around gaining immortality through the blood of a chiropteran queen. He tries and fails to convert Hagi to his side. Diva casts Grigori aside as her chevalier despite his pleas and tells him she'll make the Romanovs' youngest son Alexei his replacement, causing a desperate Grigori to plead with Saya to be her chevalier. Later, Prince Felix and Grand Duke Dmitri trick him and try to kill him; the true mastermind behind the assassination attempt is Amshel. However their poisoning plan fails. Then Amshel emerges, continuously shooting rounds of bullets to make Grigory bleed profusely, hindering his regeneration. Eventually he is thrown into the cold waters of a Russian river. Grigori survives Amshel's attack with grave wounds. He washes up on a shore where a girl called Sonya finds him. He mistakes her for Diva in a moment of desperation for Diva's love, setting up the scenario for him to kill Sonya and her father and take on the girl's identity, most likely in attempt to hide from his enemies, including Amshel. Appearance On the anime series, only a photograph of original Grigory is shown. He appears to be an old, bearded man with serious demeanor. However, in the manga version, Grigory is shown at a much younger age. He has long, straight hair and has handsome features. He wears black uniform while in imperial service and dons a white habit within his cult. Personality Grigory was also called the 'mad monk'. His reactions were unpredictable. He was popular among women especially the Tsarina. Tsarina Alexandra entrusted Alexei to him for healing and demanded his presence and advice on everything. Salacious details of his general conduct, fed and exaggerated by his many ill-wishers, became the subject of public scandal. Skills Grigory was a skilled researcher. He is the one to first develop chiropteran drugs in attempt to create chevaliers. He gained the trust of people as a healer and conducted experiments on them under the guise of treatment. His research materials were taken by Amshel after he was thrown away. Strength: Like most chevaliers in the series, Grigori displays a great extent of strength. Grigori's speed is shown to have surpassed even Saya's as he nearly stopped her from retrieving her sword. Just like Amshel, Grigori also has the ability to impersonate those he has killed, in this case Sonya when he assumed her identity to deceive Saya and Hagi, while buying Diva time to escape. Transformation: As with any other chevalier, Grigori can change into a chiropteran at will. Here, he still retains his blond hair (from Sonya), has brownish skin and red eyes. His teeth are odd as they resemble a human's (only the same color as his skin), rather than the usual pointy fangs seen in other chiropterans. He also not only has the ability to fly, but mold his hair into sharp horns and stretch his limbs at an exceptional length. Shockwave Attack: Similar to Solomon's ability to send bursts of energy from his transformed arm, Grigori can emit shockwaves with just a mere flap of his wings, sending his opponents flying. Gallery Images Grigori sonyalickrobablood.png|Sonya (Grigori) licking the blood of Roba off his right hand. Grigori chiropteranvillainssonyablood+.png|Grigori's chiropteran form. Category:Murderer Category:Vampires Category:Monsters Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Genocidal Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Elderly Category:Successful Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Category:Protective Category:TV Show Villains